What is a Legacy?
by ampharosmaster64
Summary: The immortal protector of the nation has to appoint a new regent after the previous one passes away. However the person she has selected refuses the position. So she invites him to the capital to discuss the matter further. A Massive Chalice one shot.


AN: Heyoo! I'm really enjoying Massive Chalice and the Hamilton soundtrack right now, this is the result. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to favorite or review! I want to hear your thoughts! :)

 ***I don't own Massive Chalice, it is owned by Double Fine productions.***

The throne room strangely wasn't empty as it usually was. Well, technically it was never empty. The Chalice does strike up a conversation occasionally. It's just nice to finally get someone else to talk to, but the thing that saddens me the most; is that I won't know them for long, let alone see them again. Then it's back to watching my empire rise from afar, and people fall at a rapid pace.  
My company, a brown haired man in green armor asks me;

"Milady, Why I was appointed regent of the Augers?"

I take a deep breath and respond with; "Ah, sir Richard Noto of house Noto. You have been informed that your sister Angelina Noto passed away yes?"

"Yes I have milady." He sternly said.

"Then you must recall that she was the regent of your house in the Augers, correct?" I ask again, but more firm this time.

"Yes milady, but I'm not qualified to take her place." He quickly followed up with, "You see, I must continue to aid you in this war. If I'm regent, I can't do that; Angela had a son. Let him take her place, milady." He finished, arms behind his back; I knew he was trying to decline as politely as he could. Honestly I don't blame him, facing your immortal protector is rather daunting.

I knew I had to show my authority, "Sir Richard, Jack Noto is merely a two-year-old boy."

To my surprise, Richard scoffed at me; "Yet you appointed Arch Anglo Noto regent of the Augers when he was a week old, just sixty years ago!"

Time to get defensive; "Angela Noto was sixty-six when she became regent and had a child. Therefore, it resulted in her dying."  
"Why was she appointed regent at all?" It was apparent to me that Richard believes I am to blame for his grandmother's death. Of course he would, why wouldn't he?

"Angela was my only alchemist for years, my best warrior. Making her regent was a reward for her services, so that her legacy lives on in her bloodline." Slight pause to add tension then take a deep breath. "Her death was a devastating blow, appointing her son was the hardest thing I've ever done. I should've appointed her sooner, perhaps then the stress of ruling a region would've been easier."

Richard was now staring into my eyes, I felt the frustration brew within him.  
"What do you know about a legacy? What is a legacy to you? You're going to live forever, while the rest of us are going to die eventually."

I take a deep breath. I must focus, I mustn't lose my temper. For it pained me to remember that everyone else didn't live forever. "Sir Noto, you know I envy you correct?"

He still stared straight at me. "I think you've mistaken envy with pity. How could you envy us? You can live forever, you live in luxury, and you gain praise from our people. Protection, immortality, and fame; everything a normal human desires."

"As you know, I'm confined to this keep. I can never leave, I may observe the lives outside these walls using my mind's eye; but I can never be out there, ever. I must remain here, for all eternity. I can't have a family, I can't find my own friends, I can't claim my own glory. I am stagnant, just merely observing time from an empty keep. Richard, you may feel small in our history and I highly doubt we'll ever speak again, but consider that you can be; you."

"But you still control what happens in the kingdom, and who is in charge of keeps, who becomes a sage, and who is in charge of training your forces. What occurs on the battlefield, where to defend, what to build, even our marriages are organized by you!" He stopped to take a breath. "We've seemed to have had the greatest honor of being your obedient servants!"

Well, that was a good point. I did control some things in the nation, even if I was confined to the central keep. "Do you know how long my troops need to last until the Chalice is fully charged?"  
His eyes softened a little, and he started to pace, hand up to his mouth. "Of course, it takes 300 years for the chalice to fully charge so that it may take down the Cadence."

He turned his gaze back to me. "I don't see how this is relevant to my request."

"We have 149 years left until the Chalice fully charges, do you have any idea how many of my champions I've watched perish from old age?"

Richard shook his head, "No, I do not know."

I held back possible tears, it was hard thinking about how many we lost; not to the battlefield. "Almost fifty, out of one hundred champions. I can list them if you wish."

"Fifty? I was expecting more."

"That isn't counting the champions who died in battle with the Cadence. You're not going to last very long, you should be able to live life as you see fit. If you don't want to become regent of the Augers that's fine; I get you have dreams of fighting and dying like a martyr, but guess what?"

Richard coughed into his arm and asked, "What?"

"Dying is easy young man, living is harder."

The keep grew silent, Richard took a bow towards my throne and said, "Thank you for considering all of this, it appears we both have opened each other's eyes." He stood straight up, standing at attention. "I accept the position of regent, but I would like to choose my own partner."

Whew, what a relief. "It's a deal then. So, who'd you have in mind?"

Richard fiddled with his fingers. "I was hoping Sir Thomas Disappearing would want to be my partner."

"Then go ask him, sir! You have my permission, now get his!" I say in glee. Then with a wink from me, Richard had gone as suddenly as he came.

I never spoke with Richard Noto ever again, he and Thomas adopted and raised children into fine trickshots, some of the best I've ever seen. About twenty years later I get word that he perished, just like every other hero I've seen pass away. The world still turned, I still sit here on a lonely throne. I remember Richard every time I had to appoint someone in some situation. I think about how much of a power House Noto is because of people like him. Yet I basically control everything, yet I have no life of my own at the same time. I'll just try my best to take down the Cadence, I swear all of these lives will not be in vain.


End file.
